1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interfaces for computer systems and, more particularly, to an improved user interface for scrolling a window.
2. Background Information and Description of the Related Art
A user interacts with a computer system via a user interface. Conventional user interfaces utilize a pointer (e.g., mouse cursor) to control/manipulate windows and the contents of those windows. A user controls the mouse pointer using a pointing device (e.g., mouse). A mouse typically has one or more buttons for controlling the mouse pointer.
An opened window can display the contents of folders and storage media (e.g., diskettes). FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional window 110, having icons 120 stored therein. Window 110 includes scroll bars 102 and 104 for scrolling icons 120 vertically and horizontally, respectively. For example, if the user desires to scroll icons 120 vertically downward, the user clicks pointer 118 over down arrow 106 to do so. Alternatively, if the user desires to scroll icons 120 vertically upward, the user clicks pointer 118 over up arrow 108. The user may scroll icons 120 horizontally using horizontal scroll bar 104. To scroll icons 120 to the right, the user clicks on left arrow 112. To scroll icons 120 to the left, the user clicks on right arrow 114.
Because sliders 122 and 124 do not completely fill the space in scroll bars 102 or 104, respectively, they indicate that the entire contents of window 110 are too large to be currently displayed. To know exactly which portion of window 110 the user is viewing, the user must concurrently examine sliders 122 and 124. Because slider 122 is at the top of scroll bar 102 and because slider 124 is at the far right of scroll bar 104, the user can surmise that he is viewing the upper right portion of window 110.
Conventional scroll bars 102 and 104 provide certain limitations and disadvantages. First, neither scroll bar 102 or 104 directly allows the user to scroll the contents of window 110 diagonally. To scroll the contents of window 110 diagonally, the user must first manipulate scroll bar 102 (or 104) and then manipulate scroll bar 104 (or 102). This process is tedious and time consuming because the user must adjust both sliders 122 and 124 within both scroll bars 102 and 104, respectively. Further, for the user to determine which portion of window 110 he is viewing, the user must interpret the positions of the two sliders within each's respective scroll bar.
Accordingly, it would be extremely desirable for a user interface to provide a single scrolling mechanism that allows a user to scroll the contents of a window/document horizontally, vertically, and/or diagonally by moving the scrolling mechanism. This new scrolling mechanism should also allow the user to instantaneously know the portion of the window document he is viewing.